


Midnight and a Cold Bed

by BoxOfCherubs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOfCherubs/pseuds/BoxOfCherubs
Summary: Sylvain is a workaholic, but Ingrid gets him to sleep.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Midnight and a Cold Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. More stuff should be coming out soon!

Ingrid woke up to a cold bed and no husband. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bed stand. It reads 12:00AM, Ingrid lets out a sigh and gazes around the room hoping to find her husband to no avail. She rolls up the comforter and swings her legs onto the floor to slip them into her fluffiest pair of slippers. She stands and then starts on the hunt for her workaholic and insomniac of a husband. Whoever decided that Sylvain Gautier was allowed to work a 9-5 office job should be fired as even if his job ended at 5, he definitely didn’t stop working. She wanders around, looking for her husband’s office despite having lived in this house for 2 years already. She spies the glow of Sylvain’s monitor and the hunt is over. 

“Sy,” Sylvain jolts at her voice, and he already knows that he’s going to be going to bed now whether he likes it or not. Despite knowing this, he tries to throw up some resistance.

“Hey Ing, I was just about to go to bed,” he know she won’t fall for his poor excuse for a poor excuse. 

“You and I both know that that is complete bullshit,” yeah, she’s not stupid. They both know he’s going to bed now because if he doesn’t he might not live to see the next day. Ingrid plants a kiss on Sylvain’s forehead and gives his shoulders a small tug

“I’ll be back to bed soon,” Ingrid makes a face after he says this 

“Yes, but wouldn’t you rather go to whilst being accompanied by your lovely wife?” Sylvain pretends to think about this despite his mind already being made up

“Well, I suppose if my lovely wife would be willing to escort a man of my stature, then I suppose I have no other choice.” Ingrid gives him a small giggle and steps away to tease him. He grabs her hand and starts kissing it as he shuts down his PC. She giggles once again and tugs again, but this time he comes out of his chair. Almost as soon as he stands he scoops his wife into his arms just as he did on their marriage day. They go back into the bedroom, Ingrid flops on to the bed along with her husband. They face each other and smile, and fall asleep looking at their most favoritest person in the world.


End file.
